


就是H

by Nought



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M, OOC, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nought/pseuds/Nought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是H</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

————————————————————————————————————————————我是H的分割线  
富丽堂皇的单人包间中。  
“啊，住手，放…放开我…”  
卫宫士郎眼神迷离，一双白皙细嫩的柔荑轻轻搭在间桐慎二精壮的胸膛上，似抗拒，又似逢迎。  
“呵…怎么，刚刚不是挺能耐的吗？怎么这会就不行了？”慎二低低笑着，猩红的舌尖舔着士郎白嫩嫩如包子的脸颊：“刚才是谁说愿意来侍奉本少爷的，那个为了救弟弟牺牲自己的家伙，不是你吗？”

“呀，啊啊…不要”明明脸颊不该是敏感的地方，可被那个邪恶的人舔过后竟如同要烧起来一样，又麻又痒，只把一个可人儿折磨得嘤嘤欲泣：“我…我只是………。”

慎二美型的脸上笑意更浓，他扬起修长的眉，精美的指尖一颗颗挑开士郎身上衬衫的纽扣，冰凉的手指玩弄着士郎光滑细白的胸膛，挑逗一样拧上已经微微挺立的乳尖，那颜色极浅，竟如初绽的樱花，让慎二无端生出一丝怜惜。

慎二低下头，把士郎单薄的身体压在柔软的床垫上，张口含住那可爱的小巧果实，用温热粗糙的舌尖舔弄着，时而恶意的轻咬。

“啊…啊啊！不要这样、好…嗯、羞人啊……”

士郎毕竟是未经人事的少年，哪里经得起这样娴熟的挑逗？他向后弓着身子，想要逃离一样把自己往后面拱，结果却是让自己更深的陷入在了慎二的怀抱里。

敏感的乳尖上湿漉漉地感觉让他渐渐难以忍耐，粉白的指尖深深抓进床单里，泛出青白的颜色。

“呵呵……”慎二从他雪白的胸脯上抬头看他，一双清澈的蓝眼此刻邪恶得让人不敢直视：“喜欢么？”

粉嫩的果实被玩弄得红肿，成了樱桃一样的颜色，另一个乳头不被抚摸却悄然挺立，慎二识趣地抚摸上去，用指尖夹住敏感的乳尖轻轻拉扯。  
“啊…不要……呀啊！”

士郎的呻吟如同轻轻抽泣，他白皙的面颊已经涨的通红，就连小巧的鼻尖也泛上红色，雪白贝齿紧咬下唇，看起来特别惹人怜爱也特别……让人想要狠狠玩弄。

慎二呼吸一窒，温存不再，用力撕开士郎的长裤，布料被扯碎的声音惊得士郎猛地一颤，绝望惊恐的泪水润湿了眼眶，挂在长长的睫毛上。

“你、你不要这样……”  
他双手掩住樱桃小口，惨然地望着慎二，似求饶，似哀怨。

“哼，不想保护你弟弟了？不想要命了？”慎二一声冷笑，对方这种好像是他干了坏事的模样让他没来由升起一股无名火，原本打算温柔待他的想法荡然无存。

既然这样，干脆就让他痛到爽…

慎二一把撕下士郎的平角内裤，看着他那已经半抬头的粉嫩部位，呵呵一笑。

“还以为你是多清纯呢……原来也是个贱货。”  
他一手抚摸上那半勃的分身，一手毫不留情，只在穴口磨蹭了几下，就插进了士郎的处女菊。

“啊啊！好痛、好痛！慎二少爷…放过我，……啊啊…住手啊！”  
从未被人这样抚摸过的性器传来难以言喻的舒爽，被人无情插入的后穴却又钝痛不已，士郎已经忍耐不住地哭了出来，在慎二身下扭动着雪白的娇躯，无力的挣扎更加刺激了慎二的施虐欲，  
“哼，”慎二邪肆一笑，对方嫩菊的紧致让他心荡不已，那青涩细嫩的声线，更是在他的理智上挠痒痒。

他的大刀已经饥渴难耐，在用一阵阵的疼痛来宣告，自己已经快要出鞘。

啧，这货的死活跟自己有什么关系，赶紧搞完了事。  
随便用两根手指在那紧过头的后穴里捅了几下，慎二就再也没了耐心，拉开裤子的拉链，露出身经百战的大肉棒，扯开士郎两条粉白的大腿，一点一点插进去。

“嗯…啊啊……”

士郎疼的一抽一抽的哭出来，对方那硕大的龟头如同刀锋一样在自己未经人事的体内开拓、冲杀着，紧窄的身体被分开、撕裂，他一边痛苦着哭泣着，却一边感到可耻的疯狂快感。  
怎么会这样？士郎无比痛苦纠结，难道自己本性淫荡吗？  
“嘶，真紧……”

慢慢插到了底部，对方肉穴紧密的包裹让慎二爽到不行，原本以为那侍应生应该已经疼得说不出话了，没想到他小脸发红，清丽的大眼中水汪汪的，那表情中竟透出一股让人心驰的荡意，当下低声骂了一句骚货，就不再管那么多，在那初次被享用的清纯身体里大肆抽插了起来。  
在几十下狠狠的抽插之后。

“啊…你这小贱人，夹得怎么这么紧！啊、啊、要去了、要去了！”  
慎二俊美的脸上满是冷汗，最后几次快速地抽插之后，就射在了士郎的身体里。

士郎感受到那灼热的精液灌注进自己体内，满腔的屈辱与愤恨，与出卖意志的无尽的快感融合在一起，不由得发出一声绵长又痛苦的呻吟。


	2. 就是H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就是H

“呵呵……”慎二从他雪白的胸脯上抬头看他，一双清澈的蓝眼此刻邪恶得让人不敢直视：“喜欢么？”

粉嫩的果实被玩弄得红肿，成了樱桃一样的颜色，另一个乳头不被抚摸却悄然挺立，慎二识趣地抚摸上去，用指尖夹住敏感的乳尖轻轻拉扯。  
“啊…不要……呀啊！”  
士郎的呻吟如同轻轻抽泣，他白皙的面颊已经涨的通红，就连小巧的鼻尖也泛上红色，雪白贝齿紧咬下唇，看起来特别惹人怜爱也特别……让人想要狠狠玩弄。  
慎二呼吸一窒，温存不再，用力撕开士郎的长裤，布料被扯碎的声音惊得士郎猛地一颤，绝望惊恐的泪水润湿了眼眶，挂在长长的睫毛上。  
“你、你不要这样……”  
他双手掩住樱桃小口，惨然地望着慎二，似求饶，似哀怨。  
“哼，不想保护你弟弟了？不想要命了？”慎二一声冷笑，对方这种好像是他干了坏事的模样让他没来由升起一股无名火，原本打算温柔待他的想法荡然无存。  
既然这样，干脆就让他痛到爽…  
慎二一把撕下士郎的平角内裤，看着他那已经半抬头的粉嫩部位，呵呵一笑。  
“还以为你是多清纯呢……原来也是个贱货。”  
他一手抚摸上那半勃的分身，一手毫不留情，只在穴口磨蹭了几下，就插进了士郎的处女菊。  
“啊啊！好痛、好痛！慎二少爷…放过我，……啊啊…住手啊！”  
从未被人这样抚摸过的性器传来难以言喻的舒爽，被人无情插入的后穴却又钝痛不已，士郎已经忍耐不住地哭了出来，在慎二身下扭动着雪白的娇躯，无力的挣扎更加刺激了慎二的施虐欲，  
“哼，”慎二邪肆一笑，对方嫩菊的紧致让他心荡不已，那青涩细嫩的声线，更是在他的理智上挠痒痒。  
他的大刀已经饥渴难耐，在用一阵阵的疼痛来宣告，自己已经快要出鞘。  
啧，这货的死活跟自己有什么关系，赶紧搞完了事。  
随便用两根手指在那紧过头的后穴里捅了几下，慎二就再也没了耐心，拉开裤子的拉链，露出身经百战的大肉棒，扯开士郎两条粉白的大腿，一点一点插进去。  
“嗯…啊啊……”  
士郎疼的一抽一抽的哭出来，对方那硕大的龟头如同刀锋一样在自己未经人事的体内开拓、冲杀着，紧窄的身体被分开、撕裂，他一边痛苦着哭泣着，却一边感到可耻的疯狂快感。  
怎么会这样？士郎无比痛苦纠结，难道自己本性淫荡吗？  
“嘶，真紧……”  
慢慢插到了底部，对方肉穴紧密的包裹让慎二爽到不行，原本以为那侍应生应该已经疼得说不出话了，没想到他小脸发红，清丽的大眼中水汪汪的，那表情中竟透出一股让人心驰的荡意，当下低声骂了一句骚货，就不再管那么多，在那初次被享用的清纯身体里大肆抽插了起来。  
在几十下狠狠的抽插之后。

“啊…你这小贱人，夹得怎么这么紧！啊、啊、要去了、要去了！”  
慎二俊美的脸上满是冷汗，最后几次快速地抽插之后，就射在了士郎的身体里。

士郎感受到那灼热的精液灌注进自己体内，满腔的屈辱与愤恨，与出卖意志的无尽的快感融合在一起，不由得发出一声绵长又痛苦的呻吟。


End file.
